The Cost of Being Popular
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome is the leader of the sexy sixes and if she can't bring her grades up she'll miss her spring break trip with her friends to Malibu so Inuyasha, the schools geek decides to help her out on 1 condition...she has to go out with him for 2 weeks.
1. Grades

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha people!  
  
  
  
Kagome laughed as her best firend Sango walked over to Miroku,   
  
picked up his drink, and poured it down his pants. Her yells could be heard from   
  
the whole food court. " THATS FOR GROPING ME YOU, YOU, YOU...HENTAI!"  
  
"Sounds like Sango's mad." said Kikyo sarcasticly.  
  
"Ya think?" said RIn laughing.  
  
"I kinda feel bad for him, though!" said Yura.  
  
"Yeah, he's been trying to get Sango since like 8th grade!" Kagura   
  
laughed.  
  
"What are the guys doing?" Kagome said as the five guys stood up and   
  
walked over to them.  
  
The girls giggled as Kouga laid his arm on the back of Kagome's chair.  
  
"Hey babe, what's goin on?" he said.  
  
"Nothin much."  
  
"Well, there could be something goin on." he started to whisper in her   
  
ear. Kagome turned a little pink and giggled again. "Oh Kouga! Your such a flirt!"  
  
Across the Food Court  
  
Inuyasha stared at the group. He watched as Kagome HIgurashi and   
  
Kouga Triminaka began to get all up on eachother.  
  
"Inuyasha...earth to Inuyasha!" his buddie Jaken yelled in his ear.  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"You were spacing out on me dude! Come on! We need to finish our   
  
paper for bio lab, remember?"  
  
"yeah, yeah I remember..."  
  
"Hey Jaken why do you think we're not popular like Kouga and   
  
his buddies?"  
  
"Cause we're book worms...and book worms like us don't get chicks like   
  
Kagome Higarashi, the leader of the sexy sixes and the most popular girl in school.  
  
It's just not...possible."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't have to be a book worm. I can be   
  
cool like Kouga!" he said confidently.  
  
"Whatever..." Jaken muttered as he buried his head in his textbook.  
  
Inuyasha studied his friend and shook his head. _'I'm not like that at all! I  
  
bet I could become popular! It could happen...'_ he thought as he began writing   
  
his report. _'I can see it now...'_ his thoughts began to drift....  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into Shardie Quest High. Everybody stopped and   
  
turned to look. The sexy sixes whipped around. Inuyasha stopped. Kagome   
  
started walking over to him. "Hi, I'm Kagome and you are the hottest guy I've   
  
ever seen!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." she moved her face closer to his so their noses were touching.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...what's going on with your face?"   
  
Kagome's face started to merge and fade away.  
  
"Wait, Wait!" he yelled. He awoke to someone shaking him.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up! Come on! The mall's closing!" Jaken said as  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "Man, I was having an awesome fanta...dream..."  
  
"What, that you became popular?" Jaken asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Lets go home, we have a major final tomorrow remember? And our  
  
bio lab paper is due."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Lets go."  
  
  
  
Kagome set her purse down on her desk and walked over to Kagura's   
  
desk. "Hey girl! Sorry I'm late, my mom was taking for ever!"  
  
"It's okay, but look who just walked in."  
  
"Huh? who?"  
  
"I dunno his name but he's such a complete and total loser! I mean look  
  
at him!" she laughed.  
  
"I guess he is."  
  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
  
"I don't like making fun of people Kagura, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, Your too soft girl!" she punched her playfully.  
  
"Everybody says that."  
  
"Cause it's true!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I know it is."  
  
Koga walked in. "Hey babe." he leaned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi."  
  
The other side of the Classroom  
  
"Look Inuyasha, it's your dream girl, and she's making out with her dream  
  
boyfriend the guy you wanna be. Isn't it a small world?"  
  
"Stuff it Jaken!"  
  
"Hahaha. Just playing with you dude! Chill!"  
  
"Attention Class! I will now be passing out your progress reports for this  
  
semester. Now please settle down." The teacher began to pass out the reports.  
  
"I wonder what I got Kagura. I hope it's good cause my parents...well you  
  
know how they are about my grades."  
  
Kagura nodded. "Yep. They're totally strict!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." the teacher handed her her progress report.  
  
Kagome gasped. "They're must be some mistake! I can't have..."  
  
"What?" Kagura grabbed her report and sighed. "Oh my god! You   
  
got straight D's!"  
  
  
  
Me- Okie dokie! First chapter! Review me! 


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome quietly entered her house. She tiptoed towards the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, you weren't thinking about going to your room without showing   
  
me your progress report, were you?" her mother asked from the living room.  
  
"Of course not Mom!" she laughed uneasily. _'Great! That plan failed!'  
  
_ "Come show me it."  
  
"Okay." Kagome walked into the room. Her mom looked up at her and   
  
held out her hand.  
  
"Wow Mom! You look so great in that outfit!" she smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Give me the progress report Kagome." her mom said sternly.  
  
Kagome sighed. _'Here goes.'_ She took it out of her purse and handed  
  
it to her. Her mom stared at it for a long time. Then she folded it up and walked out   
  
of the room. _'Oh no, she's giving me the silent treatment. That can't be good!'_ she   
  
thought as she followed her.  
  
Her mother finally exploded. **"KAGOME HIGURASHI! I CANNOT   
  
BELIVE YOUR GRADES! THEY ARE TERRIBLE!"  
**  
Kagome ran into the kitchen, where her mother was staring daggers at  
  
her. "But M O M...." she whined. "Schools S O H A R D! It's not like when you   
  
were in school!"  
  
"Enough of your excuses! Now go to your room, until your father gets  
  
home!"  
  
"I..."  
  
** "GO!"**  
  
Kagome hung her head and walked up the stairs to her room. She   
  
slammed the door behind her and jumped on her bed. She started sobbing. Not  
  
because her mom yelled at her, but because she knew she was going to miss   
  
her spring break vacation to Malibu with her friends. "It's not fair!" she cried. "I  
  
hate school!" she thought of Kouga and remembered he was going to go on the   
  
trip also. _'Kouga's gonna be there, and I'm not!...Sango, Kagura, Yura, Rin, Kikyo...  
  
Wait....Kikyo and Kouga are gonna be there together...Oh NO! She's gonna steal him  
  
away, I just know it! Thats why she was smiling in classtoday! That little bitch!'_  
  
A knock sounded at her door. "Who is it!" she yelled.  
  
"It's your father."  
  
"Oh, hold on.!" she whiped her tears away and fixed her hair. She   
  
opened the door. "Hi Daddy."  
  
"Hi Pumpkin." he went and sat on the edge of her bed. "Your mom told  
  
me about your progress report grades. Kagome...that's really bad honey. You  
  
got striaght D's. How did you get straight D's? I just can't belive someone as   
  
smart as you would get such bad grades." he shook his head. "Your mother and I  
  
think that maybe you shouldn't get to go on your trip to Mailbu."  
  
"Daddy...I'm sorry but please let me go on the trip!"  
  
"Now Kagome, I can't let you off that easily. You know what your mother  
  
would say. Now, if you get those grades up by report cards, I'll let go on the trip.  
  
But only if those grades get up."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." she hugged him.  
  
"I love you too. It's time for dinner, so go wash up." he got up and walked  
  
out of her door.  
  
Kagome sighed. _'There's no way I can get my grades up by report   
  
cards!'_ she thought as she walked down to dinner.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome entered the room. _'She's so hot!'_ he   
  
thought as she sat in her desk. "Did you hear about Kagome's grades?" he heard  
  
someone say.   
  
"Yeah, they're so bad that she has to bring up her grades by report  
  
cards or she can't go on that big trip she takes every spring break!" said another.  
  
"I feel for her! Kouga's was gonna go too! You know how Kikyo has a  
  
thing for Kouga!"  
  
"No. You don't think Kikyo would...you don't think she would steal   
  
Kagome's man? I mean, they're like best friends! They've like known eachother   
  
for like ever!"  
  
"You know how Kikyo is! She can be a real witch sometimes!"  
  
"I don't think Kagome could do it! I mean thats like so hard!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
_ 'Hmmmm....'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome. _'I have a plan!'_  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. _'Maybe if I talk to my teachers about some extra credit,  
  
I could bring my grades up doing that too.'_ she waited till class was over, then she  
  
walked up to her teachers desk.  
  
Her teacher glanced up at her. "Yes, Ms. HIgurashi?"  
  
"Yes, um Mrs. Tikanio, it's about my progress report."  
  
"Yes, not one of your best semesters was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't and I was wondering if maybe I could do some extra credit  
  
to bring up my grades."  
  
"I don't give out extra credit Ms. Higurashi. You know that."  
  
"I know but...see there's this trip during spring break and I can't go unless  
  
I bring up my grades, and I was hoping you would give me some sympathy..."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I will not treat you differently from anyone else in the  
  
class. Now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade."  
  
Kagome sighed and walked out the door. She was about to go to her   
  
next class when someone blocked her path.  
  
"Excuse me." she said.  
  
"Kagome, hi. My names Inuyasha, um I'm in your class and I know of the   
  
predictiment your in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know about your grades and the trip you might miss because of it   
  
and I volunteer to help you."  
  
"Really? Wait...you want something don't you?"  
  
"Well yes, but it's not much..."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
He blushed. "Well...that you'll go out with me for 4 weeks."  
  
"What! No, no...no offense but...I can't, I won't I'm..kinda seeing Kouga."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to miss your trip with Kouga...oh and you   
  
won't be seeing him that long..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't Kikyo going on that trip?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Yeah, thats right. She'll steal your precious Kouga away won't she?"  
  
"Fine, fine! But one week."  
  
"No three."  
  
"Two and thats my final offer!"  
  
"Fine! Two weeks, and you have to make me popular. Lets shake   
  
on it." he held out his hand.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and took it. "Fine I will go out with you for   
  
two weeks if..."  
  
"If I bring your grades up by report cards." he finished.  
  
"Yes, you have to bring my grades up though!"  
  
"I know, I know." he smiled at her. He held out his arm. "Well, shall we?"  
  
Kagome sighed and wrapped her arm around his. They walked down   
  
the hall to their next class, together.  
  
  
  
Me- Okay, more reviews! How do you think the next chapter should go??? Tell me! 


	3. The Truth About Kikyo

**Me-New Ch**

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha hugged her as she walked to her car. "Hey, hey! Don't get all touchy on me Inu!"

"Inuyasha."

"I know you're name but I'm giving you a nickname. Is that a prob?"

"No, no thats fine...um so where are we going next?" he asked her eagerly.

"Uh, I'm going home."

"Cool what does your house look like? Is it a mansion? I know you're rich so you must have an awesome house!" he smiled at her.

"Yeah...ok" she shook her head. "So um...what do you like to do on you're spare time Inu?" Kagome asked as she tore away from the school parking lot.

"I like to do...stuff..."

"like..."

"You wouldn't be interested..." he looked out the window.

"Oh come on! Tell me."  
"Well i like astronomy."

"Like stars n' stuff?"

"Um, yeah."

"Thats cool."

"...maybe I could show sometime...if you'd ever want to..." he blushed and kept staring out the window.

"Well...actually you know what? Sure. That'd be neat Inu."

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."

"I can't believe Kagome is actually letting that loser get into her jag!"

"Oh my god, I know!"

"What's wrong with her?"  
"I have no idea but she's making a big mistake. Kouga's out in the open now, anyone could take him..."

"You mean Kikyo."

"Uh, yeah."  
"She wouldn't!"

"Oh believe me, she would. She told me herself!"  
"No!"

"Yep!"

"I can't believe she would do that to Kagome!"

"Kikyo doesn't care about Kagome. Never has never will."

Yura gasped. "You mean Kikyo never really liked Kagome all these years?"

"Nope."  
"Wow. That's so...so mean!"

"I know...poor Kagome. Thats why she better get her butt in gear and leave this fool before Kouga and Kikyo hook."

**Chelsea 3**


	4. The Shopping Spree

Me- I Dont own Inuyasha

> ---------------------------------------------------

Kagome drove up to her driveway. She looked at Inuyasha and overlooked his geek attire.

"You know what Inuyasha...I think that we should go shopping today."

"Why?" he said smiling at her.

"Well Im not trying to be a bitch here but, your clothes suck."

"Oh." he looked out the window.

"But, I can buy you some nice, expensive stuff. Jackets, jeans, t-shirts...you know the stuff normal people wear,

no offense."

"Its ok. Fine, clean me up."

"Great."

> ------------------------------------------

"Well these are really nice!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at a rack of designer jackets.

Inuyasha checked the price and almost gagged. "Um, Kagome the prices of these are higher than the

price of my mom car payment!"

"Oh don't be silly." Kagome said as she pulled out five jackets. "Go look at the jeans, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"Okay." He sifted through piles of pants, until he found a few pairs. Kagome finally found him, and loaded a ton of clothes

into his arms. "Go try these on."

Inuyasha sighed and walked into the dressing room.

> ------------------------------------------------------

Kagome paced the floor. _'I hope he looks better. He so needs to clean up his appearance if he wants to hang with me!'_

Finally Inuyasha walked out to show her. Kagome almost hit the ground. **_'Oh my GOD' _**she thought _'He looks so good..._

_and its all because of me!' _she thought happily

"So? What do you think?" Inuyasha asked her as he ran a hand threw his hair.

_'He looks like a model!'_ she thought breathlessly as he struted in front of the mirrors.

Kagome grinned at him. "Yes, you look...HOTT!" Kagome laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "I told ya I knew what

I was doing!" Kagome laughed and pulled back from him. Inuyasha just wanted to hold onto her.

"Well you look great Inuyasha." she said as she checked the tag prices. "Well, its not too much..."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Its over a thousand dollars!"

"So, who cares." She pushed him toward the dressing room. "Take of your clothes."

"What?"

"Take them off so I can pay for them."

"Oh, ok," Inuyasha said disapointingly.

> --------------------------------------------------

Kagome drove up to Inuyasha's house and parked in the street. Then she unloaded the clothes from her trunk and handed

them to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for the clothes Kagome." Inuyasha told her as he grimaced. "Man, these weigh alot!"

"Well, your welcome," she smiled at him. "Yah I know, I could hardly get them out myself."

"I...um...want you to know that what you're doing for me Kagome, it...it means alot to me."

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha...I..."

"**INUYASHA!**"his mother yelled from his house.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor!"

"Okay, just tell them to wait a minute!" he yelled to her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she smiled at him. "Well I should get home anyway, my mom is probably waiting up

for me so...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yah, sure. Goodnight Kagome," he told her as he walked towards his house.

"Goodnight."

> --------------------------------

Me-REVIEW! )


End file.
